


Acceptance Day

by Iamacarrot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alien Culture, Enid and K.O. learn a lot about Rad and his culture, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Otherwordly traditions, So does Rad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: It's not every day you get told that your alien friend is going to his home planet to celebrate a tradition he hasn't even been taught about, and it's not every day that you convince him to stay and have a few cultural friends of his teach you about the tradition... well, that's what Enid and K.O. did, and they intend to make Rad's acceptance the best one in history!





	Acceptance Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Beautiful Creatures" from the Rio 2 album whilst writing this. :p

Rad sighed anxiously as he wiggled around in the beanbag chair in the lounge, his friends just as excited to introduce him to a tradition that none of them had any idea about. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I don't even know what the point of this celebration is! Why do I need to be Accepted anyways?! What am I even being accepted into?!" Rad shouted, now standing as he tried to think about what could possibly be happening. "Maybe you're being accepted into some type of space club?" K.O. suggested. Rad growled nervously, beginning to pace and lay his ears back. "Dude, why are you freaking out so much anyways? It can't be THAT important." Enid hummed, knowing very well that it was, otherwise Rad's parents (Theodosia mostly) wouldn't have been so anxious to get him to Planet X to be Accepted in the first place.

"It HAS to be, Enid! Otherwise, my parents wouldn't stress so much about it, and very rarely do they get stressed over ANYTHING!" Rad yelped. When it came to anything involving the historical cultures of his mother planet, Rad always got nervous, as he wanted to do whatever he needed to in order for things to be perfect, for he did not want to disrespect his Planet's name.

"Maybe it's acceptance into a cool spaceship academy?" K.O. thought aloud. "That's racist." Rad simply huffed, continuing to pace. Enid rolled her eyes, hopping down from her sitting position on the counter and gripping Rad's face, pressing her forehead to his gently. "Listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. You have NOTHING to worry about. This is your culture we're talking about, something that runs in your blood no matter how accustomed to the traditions you are. Okay?" Enid asked gently, Rad nodded in response, eyes locked on Enid's which were filled with strength and compassion. "You can get through this, and K.O. and I will be with you the whole nine yards." Enid reassured, placing a gentle kiss on Rad's forehead before spitting. "Why are you so sweaty?!" she squealed before going to rinse her mouth out.

Rad smiled lightly, calming down for a quick second before he was called into the store by his friends, along with Enid and K.O., who were more than happy to join. "So, you guys ready to learn?" one of the friends asked. "As ready as I'll ever be Moscosa." Rad muttered. The supposed Moscosa chuckled, gesturing for her nervous friend and his companions to follow. "Ja'rule? Manet? Mind taking Rad's friends and teaching them their parts in the tradition?" Moscosa asked. Ja'rule and Manet nodded, leading Enid and K.O. away to meet a few fellow aliens from many planets, and some from Planet X. "Guys...?" Rad whimpered, watching as his friends slowly disappeared, along with his reassuring confidence. 

"Hey, it will be fine. Look, if you get nervous during the ceremony, chant this in your mind: T'tao Nonei Msherai, Undeia Porifa Moquea." Moscosa encouraged. Rad tilted his head, obviously not accustomed to alien language. Moscosa giggled. "It's Manina for: Together shall I stand, one with my partner." she explained. Rad hummed, happy to have learned something new, but, still understandably nervous. "Now, the ceremony shall start, with the dancing of the chosen, and his or their partners, and, since the younger is... well... younger, we have decided to have you dance with your female friend instead." Moscosa explained. Rad nodded, none of this seemed too bad... until he saw what Enid was supposed to wear.

It wasn't necessarily inappropriate per se, but, Rad just wished it were covering more skin. The 'Dress', if it could even be classified as a dress at this point, was a grass skirt that stopped at the knees, and a floral bra. Yep, that was it. A skirt and a bra, plus some floral bracelets and a floral crown. What was worse? Oh, what was worse, was that Rad was to wear nothing but a grass skirt that rested at his ankles. Now, you might be asking, why is this so bad? Well, because the dance is traditionally a body to body dance, where the dancers are to lead each other with passion and harmony, the male leading the female in a display of composure and trust... neither of which Rad had at the moment...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Enid's eyes widened as she saw the items she was to wear, blushing as she was told about how she was to dance, and the reasons the dance was this way. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't think I can do this." Enid sighed, pushing the articles of clothing away. "Why not?" Manet asked, the youngest of the aliens. "Well, Rad and I are just friends, and I don't want it to seem like I want to push him into something he isn't comfortable with." Enid explained. "Sounds like love to me." Ja'rule, the oldest and wisest of the aliens commented. "What?" Enid simply asked.

"Well, love is explained in many ways, but, in most alien cultures, love is when you would do anything to make sure that your partner is happy, even if it means you aren't. You have chosen to do what you say only to make sure Radicles is happy and not nervous. So I say, it sounds like love to me." Ja'rule replied.

"Please, I can assure you that my flame for Rad is long gone. I'm only doing this for that big lug because it's important to him, and I want to make sure that he- Oh my Gar, I think I AM in love." Enid stated in horror. Ja'rule smiled, whilst K.O. and Manet both gaped happily, scampering off to tell Rad about his newfound admirer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rad sighed as he went through the motions of the dance, resting for a while and listening to the next part of the tradition, which was a feat of skill, whether that be defeating another male in a feat of dominance, or outwitting a foe. Rad smiled, chuckling with absolute joy as K.O. jumped into his lap. "Rad! You won't believe it! Enid says she-" "K.O.! We need you little dude!" Enid shouted, having run to the plaza in her formal wear. Rad stood, K.O. rolling out of his lap and smiling mischievously. "Wow, Enid, you look... stunning, if that can even describe it." Rad complimented. Enid blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, which was now out and flowing in the wind. "Oh, thanks Rad. You look nice too, what with your toned muscles and all." Enid teased, reminding Rad that he was pretty much half naked. Blushing Rad crossed his arms.

"Don't you have a rehearsal to be at or something?" Rad huffed, smirking as Enid chuckled and lead K.O. back to their designated space, purposefully swaying her hips seductively, and looking back to see Rad staring at her hungrily. "Hmph!" Enid huffed, upturning her nose and sauntering off. "Whoa, she's smokin'" Brandon commented, falling backwards and scampering off as Rad pretty much roared at him, shouting "BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!" 

Moscosa then turned up and decided it was time for a day break, allowing Rad to cool down and explaining to him the rest of the ceremony. 

After the feat of skill, came the feast, and after the feast, Rad would officially be accepted into his rightful tribe of Planet X. After, the party would go on until the next day, or for however long everyone lasted.

Rad, who had finally cooled down, smiled, ready to join his rightful tribe, and to prove his true skill to his friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before everyone knew it, the time for the ceremony had come, and it was to start off with the partner dance of the chosen. 

Rad sighed heavily, walking into the middle of the plaza parking lot, where a crowd of eyes watched him, and Enid join, looking into each others eyes and taking their positions. Without hesitation, the music urged the two on, both following steps that were taught to them, and some that were snuck in just because. Both dancers kept focus on no one but each other, their feelings for each other being expressed for one another through what most people saw as something as simple as a movement of bodies and feet, but to them, it was a dance of love.

The dance quickly came to its exciting finish, with Rad tossing Enid into the air and catching her in a dip, bringing her in for a quick stolen kiss, which drove everyone wild, especially their parents. Enid laughed happily, not fazed or bothered with or by anything but her newfound lover, who trilled in excitement. Next, was the feat of Skill, and, of course, at that moment, Raymond and Darrell decided to attack. "We heard there was a party going on without me?" "US!" "Yes, whatever, Mostly me." Raymond hummed. "Get out of here Raymond! This ceremony is for Rad!" K.O. shouted. "Ah, yes, because every time I attack, something just HAS to be going on with you... WOWZA!" Raymond shouted as he set his eyes on Enid. "Well, I had no idea that a human could be so stunning~" Raymond cooed, grunting as he was suddenly attacked with a brute force, being bitten and scratched at ferociously. 

Backing away, Raymond was surprised to find Rad protecting Enid, growling and hissing, doing the same to Darrell, who was too scared and surprised to do or say anything. Narrowing his eyes, Raymond decided that now was not the time to attack, at least, not with all of this help, and certainly not when Rad had more of a reason to fight, and much more to protect. "Very well, I will leave... for now. Be expecting me soon!" Raymond shouted as he collected his brother and scampered back to Boxmore.

Rad huffed, looking to Enid, who was in shock of how much attention she was receiving. "Well... it looks like we have found our true new lead!" Moscosa shouted, causing every alien in the plaza to go wild with excitement before bowing in respect. "Wait, what?" Rad asked. "Skip the feast! This Acceptance ceremony has become a Coronation!" Ja'rule screeched. Rad shook his head in confusion, grunting as he was picked up and carried off, confused as all Hell, and upset that he was being taken away from the one he was destined to protect, the last words he heard her say to him, being her feeble mutter of his name in sadness and confusion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Enid sniffled as she sat alongside the stream bank, playing with the wet sand and drawing sad faces. "I like it better when they're happy." 

Enid turned and gasped as she saw Rad standing behind her, a newfound symbol branded into his chest, and some tribal paint on his face. "Wait, I thought you-" "Yes, well, it turns out that a Coronation takes much less time than an Acceptance ceremony oddly enough. Everyone else is up there partying. I just wanted to come down here and spend my time with you." Rad hummed. Enid smiled, standing and hugging Rad close, a tear falling onto his shoulder. "Oh come on baby face, you didn't really think I was gonna leave you just because I was chosen to be the next Alpha, did ya?" Rad chuckled. "Well..." Enid sighed, resting her head on his chest. "What did they do to you?" she asked, referring to the branded symbol on Rad's chest.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it comes with being Alpha. It hurt like Hell, but it faded quickly." Rad explained. "So, what now?" Enid asked. "Wanna slow dance? I could make up for our mess up on the volcano." Rad joked. "Yeah... I'd like that." came Enid's unexpected response, though Rad said nothing against it, complying and spending the rest of his night dancing with his lover, intent to never leave her side, as she'd never leave his.

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and this tradition stuff?


End file.
